The Missing Pieces
by PhoenixAshr4
Summary: I'll do it later...


**A/N: SO I found a writing competition! I will now post the prompt:**

**Drumroll, please? *drumroll* The contest is... put YOURSELF into the Maximum Ride books!**

**1. It may take place before, during, or after the series.**

**2. Your character may be Avian American. ;D**

**3. I forgot...**

**4. I got it!**

**5. I lost it again...**

**6. So... That's pretty much it! Not very many rules.**

**7. One last thing! You may have more than one character! *Let's just limit the number of characters to 3.***

**SPECIAL WORDS AND PHRASES:**

**WORDS: Flabbergasted, corn, gaga, flight, flashlight**

**PHRASES: "Unicorns are sooo 8000 B.C.", "I think I left my dignity back there...", "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY(...)?", "Is it true that cats really live up there?"**

**I... I don't know, okay? I just made all of those up about two seconds ago... :/ haha! By the way, this little thing right here? - (...) It means that you can write whatever you want right there. ;D**

**CONTEST ENTRY DEADLINE: APRIL 15TH. ;D**

**The categories are...**

**Most humorous**

**Most dramatic**

**Most romantic**

**I will most likely be making this a multi-chapter. **

**Get ready to enjoy the ride. **

**;D**

**~ Rash**

* * *

My P.O.V.

I was always there. Watching. Waiting.

When Mr. Patterson offered to write about us, the others jumped to the chance. But I felt uneasy. I wasn't ready to trust him. So I requested that my name be kept out. Some changes were made, and it was almost like I was never there. Almost. You know those random gaps, those jumps from subjects that don't seem to make sense? That's where I come in. Those are the places where I filled us, the 1/8 th that made the circle complete: Max, Fang, Iggy, _Rash_, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total.

And this is my story.

* * *

It all started when I was six. Both my father and my mother had been at work. She was a doctor, and my father was on a business trip, so even though there was no school, I had to stay home alone. Yeah, it was technically illegal. So what? It kept all of us safe and where we needed to be. Or so we had thought. The date was November 5, and it was a Monday. Mom had left for work, after giving me the usual hug and kiss. I had just sat down to a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough icecream and Super Mario Bros Wii! when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was just some ding-dong-ditchers fooling around, I stayed where I was, remembering my mother's warning not to open the door to strangers. Bam! The door broke open, dust filling the air. I vaguely made out three figures, looming over me in the fog. As the smoke cleared, something pierced my skin and the last thing I remembered was falling, falling through what should have been the ground.

* * *

5 Years Later

I woke up, disoriented. For a moment I smelled the spicy scent of chocolate-chip cinnamon cookies, the smell of our house on Saturdays. Had I dreamed it all? A whole five years? A coma perhaps?

No.

As my brain decided to wake up all the way, I looked around.

Cold grimy floor. Check.

Steel bars of cage. Check.

Everlasting reek of poo. Check.

Six other mutants in cages. Check.

I looked over my shoulder.

Wings. Check.

Now, I bet you're thinking: WINGS? WTF?

It's true. My beautiful white,tan,brown,black,and gold, speckled wings were real. When the whitecoats (as us mutants called them, because of their- wait for it- _white coats_,) captured me eight years ago, they experimented with my body and mind and ended up injecting 2% avian DNA into me. Yep, I was part _bird_. Joy.

Experiment numbers were called everywhere as us seven sat in cages hoping and praying we wouldn't get picked to be experimented on and tortured. Yep, just an ordinary day at the School.

I'm sure you're wondering who "us seven" are. Well, I'll tell you. 11-year old Maximum, the brunette 'leader' of us all, 11-year old Fang, the almost-emo-but-not-quite second in command, 11-year old Iggy, the blind strawberry blond, 11-year old Rash, (that's me, the Indian black-haired beauty), 8-year old Nudge, the African American motormouth, 5-year old Gasman, no explanation needed, and 3-year old Angel, our cute little angel.

Suddenly, Jeb walked in. Phhhht, THAT wasn't new. He _was_ a whitecoat after all.

Then he turned and walked straight towards us. What did he want?

"Would you like some corn?" he asked us. We looked at each other in confusion. Well, everyone but Iggy looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry, would. you. like. some. corn.?" he asked, enounciating the last few words. I realized it at the same time as Max. He obviously wanted us to "get some corn". The question was, for what?

"Yes, we would LOVE some corn." I said. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy looked at me in confusion. Did you notice I didn't say Angel? Yep, she already knew. And it wasn't because she was some kind of super genius or something. It was just that she could read minds.

Yeah I just said that. But if you don't believe me, don't read this story. There's a LOT more things to come that will be MUCH more unbelievable than this.

* * *

Jeb walked us to the helicopter hangar.

"Remember what I told you?" he asked in a low voice.

We nodded. The plan was to bust us out of here: How? By pretending Jeb was experimenting on us of course. We'd have to be extremely quiet and act as if we were unconscious. Not hard for Angel and Gazzy. They were fast asleep.

"We're here!" said Jeb an hour later. I rushed over to the window and looked out.

"Hey! Our house is shaped like an E!" I yelled.

"Really?" asked Iggy, coming over to stand by me. "Describe it!"

"It's white, and the long "stem" of the E is on a cliff, and then the three prongs are jutting over it, and iit looks really pretty!"

"Can we go in now?" groaned Iggy.

"Were you even listening to me?" I asked, offended.

"Nope."

I slapped him gently, laughing. By now Max had joined us, and she was laughing too.

"You should have seen your face!" she gasped out.

SMACK!

"OW!" yelled Max, nursing the spot where Iggy had just hit her.

"I'm sorry!" said Iggy, clearly horrified. "I didn't mean to hit that hard!"

"Too late!" SLAP!

Soon we were all hitting eah other and laughing, jerking the copter around so much that at one point, we nearly fell over.

Jeb landed and opened the door.

Everyone was awake.

"Welcome to your new home." said Jeb.

We stood there speechless with our mouths open, flabbergasted.

"If anyone asks, I think I left my dignity back there..." said Fang.

* * *

3 years later... (time of book 1)

"I remember that!" yelled Iggy, as we recounted our first day at the E house. It had been three years since we first moved in, and we were all doing fine. Though Jeb had disappeared along the way...

* * *

**A/N: kind of cliffie! Even though we all know what happened to Jeb, (or we all should) it still is a nice leave-off. Read & Enjoy & Review! :D**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**When I am happy, I write more.**

**Therefore, by the Law of Syllogism, reviews make me write more.**

**:O**

**REVIEW!**

**~ Rash**


End file.
